Can I trust you again ?
by LilyBlack18
Summary: Here's my first story in English. I hope you'll like it !


**Pour commencer, rien ne m'appartient sauf deux personnages mentionnes : Nathan Greengrass et Lisa Nott, tout droit sortis de mon imagination. Alors je n'ecris pas en anglais mais bon, j'en ai eu envie. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas mais je poste ceci directement apres l'avoir ecrit. Ca fait tres longtemps que je n'ai pas poste et je ne sais pas si je compte donner une suite a cet OS. Ce sera surement le cas, j'ai quelques idees. Tout depend de vos avis ? **

/

**Okay so I don't own anything, except Nathan Greengrass and Lisa Nott. I don't usually write in English so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes here and there. I don't know if that OS is worthy of it but I'm posting right after I've finished to write it. It's been quite a while that I posted and I don't really know if there will be an actual fanfiction following the oneshot. There might be cause I've got some ideas... It's all in your hands, I suppose ? Let me know if you want me to continue it.**

* * *

She was feeling like crap. And Ashamed. Unworthy… Honestly, how could she even look at herself now? She should have known, should have seen it coming. Horny teenage boys were not to be blindly trusted. What was she even thinking? She was ridiculous. _She should have known…_

A tear rolled down her cheek and she sighed. Sweet merlin, how could he do this to her? He said he _loved_ her. Said he would go against his family for her. Hell, he beat the hell out of his cousin after the bloke said he was stupid for dating a slutty mudblood like her. He held her in his arms for _hours_ after that, assuring her than she was the most precious thing in the world. She thought it was bloody sweet… And she _believed_ him. She fucking believed him. She was so stupid. Maybe Nathan Greengrass was right, after all. Maybe she was a slut. A _whore_. She was the one who was fooling around with the Head Boy while he was committed to another girl. When he was _engaged_ to another girl! So, it was not surprising, right? If he was cheating on Lisa Nott, he could cheat on her too.

Her dad was right… Boys were not to be trusted at this age. However, she could not help but wonder that he actually fell in love with the woman he was married to at Hogwarts. When he was younger than she was… Why couldn't she have that too? The worst part of it was that she actually loved Scorpius Malefoy. She had been falling for him since she was _fifteen_. The bloke was surely attractive and he was the best kisser she knew. When they were both made Head Boy and Head Girl during the seventh year, she was all over the moon… They quickly became friends, even though he was overly flirty with her. Slowly, they grew closer and one night, he kissed her. It was rather innocent at first. But then… It was as if that once he tasted her, he couldn't let go. Their first kiss was sweet but the others… The others were fierce, passionate and… Well, _hot_. After some time, he told her he was betrothed to Lisa Nott and was supposed to marry her after graduation. But then, he promised that he wouldn't let that happen because he finally found a reason to go against his parents' will. _He loved her._

And she bloody believed him! She let herself fell even more in love with him, and let him took her virginity one night in the privacy of the Heads' apartments. Nobody, except his cousin, knew about their relationship and they were happy like that. It was easier. They were supposed to tell the truth to their parents after graduation… They wanted to move in together, and they were both of age after all. Now, what was it to tell? That she made the mistake of fully trusting one boy and that the same boy broke her heart by kissing her _cousin_? Merlin, why had it had to be _Lily_? Here she thought that she was everything to him… Because he was surely everything to her. She couldn't even picture her life without him, now. How could she face him? They shared the same dorm. Prefect duties. Rounds at night.

Merlin, she was so screwed… _She should have known better…_

* * *

**Right, it's short, I know. But how was it ? Reviews ? **


End file.
